1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a product container having point-of-sale security inherent therein. After purchase, the point-of-sale security feature is disabled, and the product container may be used by the consumer to store the article or articles which are sold in the product container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many patents directed to providing articles in a container which is sold to consumers. One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,944 issued Nov. 27, 2001 to E. M. Centrangolo.
There are also many patents directed to providing evidence that the contents of a container have been tampered with. Among such patents are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,898 issued Sep. 19, 2000 to R. C. G. Dark;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,902 issued Mar. 2, 1999 to Dieter F. Lay;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,840 issued Sep. 1, 1998 to Jens Mogard;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,918 issued Feb. 7, 1995 to George J. Neveras et al; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,044 issued Oct. 18, 1994 to Donald La Vange.
However, none of these patents provide a point-of-sale security feature.